


Dry

by A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearl gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time/pseuds/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon Pearl, this is a good place."<br/>"You're right, there's plenty of liquor." She agreed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Had the sudden urge to write this, whether it's good or not is up for ya'll to decide.

Rain seemed to suit this day perfectly, it wasn't like any of the Gems would have wanted to be outside in the rain to begin with, but today was an especially terrible, shitty, no good rotten day. Each of them had their own way of dealing with Rose's....death? Rebirth? Regardless the three, well four, Gems took the loss of their leader differently. Garnet, never really by herself had chosen to split into Ruby and Sapphire for the moment, a physical reminder of each other needed at the moment. Amethyst went through the varying emotions of someone basically loosing their mother. First came anger with her smashing up her room for a good hour, grief with her sobbing her poor eyes out, and finally reluctant acceptance. Pearl...

Pearl dealt with it one bottle at a time.

The pale skinned Gem sat in the living room of their headquarters, her eyes dulled from any lack of caring at the moment, multiple bottles of empty alcohol stacked perfectly on top of one another, because no matter how blasted off her ass she was, she wasn't going to make a mess. As soon as she drained one bottle another was quickly popped open, the dime store booze washing over her tongue and splashing down her throat, leaving a horrid taste in her mouth. But at least she felt something.

Pearl seemed to be staring off into nothingness, her usual proper self replaced by someone who had just lost any will to care, her eyes blinking just slightly as she caught her reflection in the old tv screen. "Da' fuck you lookin' at?" Pearl slurred at her reflection, her face twisting into a frown as her own sad self stared right back. Her mouth let out a loud snarl before she tossed the beer bottle roughly against the screen, causing the amber glass to shatter and coat the tv wet. Pearl sat in silence as her face returned to one of non caring, watching the liquor trail down the tv screen and her own warped reflection swerve at the same time. "Shiiiit," She drawled out, standing up shakily as she looked at the mess of broken glass and spilled beer. "Guess I'll have to clean that up, like always." 

She didn't hurry as she looked through the kitchen cupboards for something to wipe the mess up, her rattled mind trying to remember where they kept the damn towels. As Pearl opened one of the cupboards she paused, eyes widening as she stared at the small box of Cookie Cat treats. Rose loved those things, ever since Greg had-

"FUCK!" she screamed, slammed the cupboard door hard enough for the wood to crack. Pearl bent forward, placing her hands on the kitchen counter as she tried to control her heavy breathing, her face twisted up into both anger and sadness. "If she'd never met him..."

Her sentence was cut short as the sound of Amethyst door opening caught her attention. Turning around Pearl saw the shorter purple Gem walk into the living room, her eyes slightly puffy and nose just a bit runny. No doubt she'd been crying for a while. 

Amethyst looked around the room, first noticing the large, perfect stack of bottles nearly reaching the ceiling, and then the broken mess at the tv. "Geez Pearl, when they say toss one back they don't-"

"Quiet. I'm not in the mood." She knew she was being mean, but so what. Pearl had lost someone she deeply cared about, some she'd-

She let out a sigh, leaning back against the counter and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, it's just been such a shitty day." 

Amethyst frowned, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, I know what ya' mean." Amethyst paused for a second, waiting to see if Pearl was gonna' make some snide comment about how no, she didn't know. Oddly no comment came from the lighter Gem, just an extremely loud silence between the two, and the every growing sound of a raging storm outside. Amethyst didn't like silence, it reminded her too much of Kindergarten and her time before Rose had found her. 

Doing something quite different from her usual nature, the purple Gem went and grabbed a few towels from the closet and started cleaning up the mess, anything to just get her mind off the silence. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough she could forget about today, forget about how she'd never see one of her friends ever again. Maybe she could just forget she existed.

"I hate this planet" Pearl finally commented, scaring Amethyst out of her concentration and making the shorter Gem jump back a bit. Pearl crouched down to Amethyst's level, her eyes as dull as ever as she stared at the smaller Gem, occasionally gulping down another bottle.

The staring bothered Amethyst, but she shook it off and went back to cleaning. Scrub harder damn it, she thought. After a few more moments of silence, and severe scrubbing, Amethyst sighed. "It's not that bad Pearl. I don't know what Homeworld looks like, but this is a good planet. This is a good place."

"I guess you're right," Pearl agreed, causing Amethyst to look up with a small smile. The small faltered when she saw the same dull eyes staring back at her. "There's plenty of liquor." Amethysts frowned cursing lightly under her breath and starting to stand up. She wasn't gonna' just sit there and be around Pearl while she was like this. Before she could move though, Pearls hand gripped the smaller Gem's wrist tightly. "Don't go." Pearl said, pulling Amethyst closer to her. 

"W-what are you-" Amethyst blushed slightly as the taller Gem was pulling them closer and closer together, till she could practically smell the booze on Pearl's breath. 

"Change into her." Pearl whispered as she finally pulled Amethyst against her body. The light skinned gem touched her forehead with Amethyst's, her dull eyes unblinking. "Make yourself look like Rose." Her arms wrapped around the smaller Gem's body, becoming invasive and grabby as she roughly pressed her lips into her companions. 

Pearl suddenly found herself on her back, a sharp stinging sensation screaming from her cheek as she rubbed it gently. Looking up her eyes saw the angered look on Amethyst's face, the trail of tears pouring down her cheeks as her shoulders heaved up and down as she tried not to break down right there and then. "You bitch!" Amethyst cried out before racing back to her room, leaving Pearl once again by herself.

Pearl laid back onto the floor, rubbing her cheek with one hand and opening another bottle with the other, her dull eyes staring past the ceiling, past the sky, past the stars, and past whatever else there was. All she could see was an empty void in her life, one that she'd never be able to fill. "I hate this planet."


End file.
